My Little secrets
by greenluv34
Summary: Me and my sister have shared alot of secrets, I just channel us as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. My sister is actually 13 not 8 Which secret do you want me to continue as an actual story, which stories are most like you? Review and tell me!Oh and im Grimmjow.


Hi just another fanfiction I am going to write, gee-whiz I don't own anything except this story. I wish I owned Tite Kibo though.

This is a true story, just replace with some bleach characters.

It was a sunny day; actually, it was a sunny school night.

5 p.m. and Grimmjow was looking for adventure, or at least a 12 year old adventure, a five dollar bill and some coins burning his pocket holes, just wiggling on his bike, while Ulquiorra was washing dishes so he could use a plate to find something to eat.

A bulb ringed on Grimmjow's head.

"Ulquiorra, get your bike! We're going on an adventure! I know this super secret place, it leads to wawa and it'll be awesome!" Grimmjow roared with excitement.

"I only have one quarter." Ulquiorra said, as he put the book down, slowly, with anticipation.

"Remember when I went on that Spirit of Philadelphia? Yea, well some idiots paid me five bucks to move off of my 2 seater bus seat!" Grimmjow chuckled to himself.

"Wow" Ulquiorra said to Grimmjow, though it really didn't sound like he was interested at all, infact, he basically wasn't because it was 84 degrees!

"Oh just get on your bike!" Grimmjow roared.

"Fine…bossy much" Ulquiorra muttered more to himself than Grimmjow.

And so, they were off, passing to streets with wind shoving their facing back, but they weren't going down without a fight.

They had finally reached the woody path connecting two different developments so they walked their bikes through it, considering it was a hill. When they finally reached the new development, they bumped into the guy hat owned the yard.

"Sorry mister, but we will be back." Ulquiorra said to the man.

"Its all right, you can come back later to cross this place again." Said the nice man.

"Thank you!" Grimmjow cheered to the man, while he just smiled.

Next, after five seconds, they bumped into Alex, who was the sexiest girl in the entire school.

"Oyo! What up Alex (her name is Alexis) I didn't know you live around here!" Grimmjow literally out staged Ulquiorra, what was the purpose of them coming here? Was it not for the adventure of sending a few bucks at wawa while their parents are away, and their babysitter was sleeping? Ulquiorra was confused, but then again, you did have to be polite to the people you knew when you just randomly bumped into them.

"Yea I live right there." Alexis pointed to her house, which was pretty big for some people that lived somewhere near the woods.

"Well, we are going to the wawa. Good bye Alex." Ulquiorra cut in, even though their babysitter was old, she wasn't dead (not yet at least).

"Bye" Alex waved enthusiastically.

Next the two kids had to cross the deadly street. Even though it wasn't a highway, the drivers were vicious, and they probably wouldn't have cared if they hit a kid or two.

"Come on. There are some kids riding bikes over there, let's blend in so we can get to wawa." Ulquiorra pointed to the children playing childish games. What a waste of time when they could be doing homework, but this was not Grimmjow's story, so he had no right to intervene.

As Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were riding, a car that looked just like their mother's car drove right pass by them, while Grimmjow turned his head, Ulquiorra just stared luckily, it wasn't their mom.

"Stupid, next time just turn your head." Grimmjow said irritable…jeez, what a 6th grade move to do.

When they finally reached wawa, they parked their bikes in a spot, but then this rude guy honked and honked so they just had to move! What a load of shit! Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were stuck parking their new bikes next to the smoking area, where the tar would get on their bikes if they didn't hurry.

"Don't worry Ulquiorra we'll only be in there for like 2 seconds, no one will steal our bikes."

"If you say so…" Ulquiorra shrugged.

The air conditioning inside of wawa was great, it was like a dream come true!

Ulquiorra quickly got jolly ranchers while Grimmjow got some skittles.

All in all… Grimmjow was only left with 1 dollar and like 80 cents.

"Jesus Christ, these prices are outrageous!" Grimmjow roared.

They quickly ate their candy and left.

When they got home, Ulquiorra actually did the most surprising thing.

He showed emotion.

He hugged Grimmjow, and thanked him.

That's what Grimmjow got for showing an 8 year old the new world of candy and sneaking out, but the best part of all was that…

It was their little secret.


End file.
